Jak Garciová dostala z Reida jistou informaci
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Garciová pořád otravuje Reida kvůli nové kolegyni. Jak jí Reid zdůvodní, že o ni opravdu, opravdu nemá zájem? Upozornění: slash, spoiler 6x10


**Jak Garciová dostala z Reida jistou důvěrnou informaci**

Reid byl zrovna v tom ukázkovém domě, kde se společně s Ashley a Rossim probírali důkazy a fotkami ze všech míst činu, a právě telefonoval s Garciovou, když jeho kolegyně nečekaně opustila téma případu.

„Tak co, jak to jde s tou agentkou, co její táta… však víš," zeptala se ho zvědavě a on před sebou naprosto jasně viděl její výraz. Všechnu tu zvědavost a zájem a obavy.

Zamračil se a na čele se mu objevily vrásky. „To máš odkud?" ptal se podezřívavě.

Asi na vteřinu bylo na druhém konci linky ticho a pak se Garciová znovu ozvala, tišeji, trošku váhavě, skoro jako by se přiznávala k nějakému zločinu. A možná že ano, protože u ní se přece muselo počítat se vším. „Možná jsem mrkla na její utajenou minulost," zamumlala tak, že jí sotva rozuměl. „Nedovolím, aby nějaká cizí ženská cestovala s mojí rodinou a abychom nevěděli, co je zač."

To bylo skoro dojemné, opravdu, to, jak se o ně starala. Taková jejich máma kvočna Garciová. Podíval se po očku po kolegyni, která stála u stolu s důkazy a probírala se jimi, a pokrčil rameny. „Mně přijde fajn," řekl klidně, protože usoudil, že je to nebezpečnější odpověď.

A protože, popravdě, Ashley se vážně zdála být docela fajn.

Na druhou stranu, byl přece génius, a tak ho nejspíš mohlo napadnout, že Garciová není zrovna fanoušek bezpečných odpovědí.

„Jakpak zní tvůj hlas?"

Nechápavě se zamračil. „A jak asi má znít?"

Zřetelně slyšel, jak Garciová zalapala po dechu. „Panebože, ona se ti líbí!" vyprskla pobaveně, s naprostou jistotou, že se nemýlí.

Reid se zatvářil šokovaně nad jejím prohlášením. Jak, krucinál, jenom mohla přijít na takovou hloupost? Garciová byla přece vždycky tak duchaplná a geniální a _prostě_ _Garciová_, tak jak si mohla myslet, že by snad mohl být zamilovaný (nechtělo se mu na to ani pomyslet) do Ashley, když…

„Tohleto jsem neřekl!" bránil se okamžitě, hlas mu vyskočil do takové výšky, že kdyby nebyl tak vyvedený z míry a zaměstnaný tím, aby jí vysvětlil, že se mýlí, styděl by se.

Garciová však jeho překotnou odpověď zřejmě vyhodnotila trochu jinak než jako obranu proti nespravedlivému a bezdůvodnému nařčení. „Ohohohoho, takže natuty jo," prohlásila a zasmála se. „Končím, můj holoubku," rozloučila se a chystala se zavěsit, ale Reid ji trochu zpanikařeně předběhl.

„Nechci chodit se Seaverovou!" vyhrkl bez přemýšlení, dost hlasitě na to, aby ho slyšela nejen Garciová, ale i Ashley a Rossi, a než se stačil zarazit, stále stejně hlasitě dodal: „Mám Morgana!"

Sotva zlomek vteřiny nato si uvědomil, že právě zcela veřejně deklamoval něco, co si celých těch pět měsíců, dva týdny a šest dní s Morganem drželi jen pro sebe.

Sakra.

Zvedl pohled ke svým kolegům. Ashley – bože, ten výraz si bude pamatovat nejspíš do smrti – na něj zírala, ohromeně a otřeseně, jako by ho viděla vůbec poprvé, oči měla vytřeštěné a šokované a on se cítil malinko dotčený tím jejím nevěřícným pohledem. Rossi na něj koukal, obočí povytažené a jeden koutek trochu výše než ten druhý, v tázavém gestu.

Reid zavřel pevně oči a zhluboka si povzdychl.

„Cha!" vybuchla mu Garciová nadšením do ucha tak hlasitě, že si reflexivně oddálil mobil od ucha. Její hlas zněl překvapivě potěšeně. „Věděla jsem to!" zavřískla, plná radosti, v jejím hlase znělo něco jako hrdost sama na sebe. „Já jsem to věděla a věděla a věděla…" Prozpěvovala si a pak beze slova vysvětlení nebo rozloučení zavěsila.

Potřásl hlavou, strčil mobil do kapsy a trochu nejistě se podíval na Rossiho a Seaverovou, kteří na něj pořád šokovaně (tedy Seaverová šokovaně, Rossi vypadal spíše upřímně pobaveně) zírali. Kousl se do rtu a uvažoval, co jim má říct.

Jak jim má vysvětlit to, co se právě teď takhle příšerným a zcela nevhodným způsobem dozvěděli.

Nehledě na to, že si byl jistý, že Garciová už znovu žhaví dráty, aby zavolala Morganovi a zjistila podrobnosti.


End file.
